Shattered Hearts
by Blue Letters
Summary: It was an order. She had to eliminate him. But what happends if instead, she takes pity and kidnapps him. Will it result in both their deaths for her defiance, or will she be able to save him? Its a rather tragic story. But not until the end.
1. Orders

A/N: I really think this is going to be rather interesting. I am positive its gonna be good(In my opinion anyway). if I don't fuck it up, that is. and this took nine, almost ten days to write. And I even got writers block on the TITLE! How pathetic is THAT? But, the title I have now is perfect. The best so far~

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

-Summary-

It was an order. She had to eliminate him. But what happends if instead, she takes pity and kidnapps him. Will it result in both their deaths for her defiance, or will she be able to save him? Its a rather tragic story. But not until the end.

-Genre: Tragedy/Romance  
Rated: T  
Character(s): Zero

- Chapter One - Orders -

"Michika, I have a.. Request I need to ask of you." Said a dark male voice.

"What do you request, master?" Replied the angelic feminine voice of Michika

"I need you to eliminate a level E. I do not care how you achieve it. He is the only obstacle keeping me from Juuri's daughter's blood. Well, besides Kaname Kuran, but he is powerless against me."

"Yes master, but why have me do this? Surely someone else can handle it."

"You know why, don't be such a fool Michika. It was once a Vampire Hunter, a Kiryuu. Zero Kiryuu, to be precise. The one who supposedly 'killed' me last time. Besides, so far it has killed everything I've sent after it. But they were also level Es. Weak."

"So you assume I can accomplish this task of eliminating it, and not die?"

"You control the blood of any Vampire weaker than you, am I right?"

"Yes. You are correct."

"As always. So this shouldn't be much of a challenge for you. Now, go. And do not return until the task is done. Oh, and by the way, it should be in the town near that Cross Academy hunting its brethren. You have one month, or until I get impatient." Said the male voice to Michika. She then exited through a broken window. Being as the large mansion they were in was a wreck, it didn't really matter what exit she used.

-  
*Michika's Pov*

After leaving the mansion, Michika used her Vampiric speed to cover distance quicker, not that she was in a hurry to murder the poor level E, or anything. She didn't like killing any creature. Not even level Es. But her so called 'Master' has her under a curse, so she has to do anything he asks. _Damn you, Rido __Kuran. I wish the level E _had_ killed you. Dammit, why can't you fuckin DIE already? Then I would be free from this damn curse. And better yet, I would never have to do your dirty work ever again. Still, why would he have to have another pure blood kill a weak level E? Besides, my power only works if I have drank the blood of my victim. Rido, I now see why everyone has dubbed you the most corrupt and STUPID of all the pure bloods._ She thought to herself. _What's so threatening about one level E? But.. At least I don't have to deal with stupid Rido for a while. A whole month! Cheers!_

*Zero - Regular Pov*

_Damn these leeches! They're _everywhere_ now!_ Zero mentally ranted. For nearly a week he had been hunting level Es. No matter how many he destroys, they keep coming.

He was currently in a dark alley way, when three level Es pounced on him from the shadows. He quickly drew his Bloody Rose from its holster, and shot the first one. The bullet went right between its eyes, it turned to dust particles instantly, not even able to scream its anger. The second tried to take him from behind, but right before it reached him, he shot a bullet into its chest. Right through its tainted heart, courtesy of the Bloody Rose. The third, Zero wasn't expecting. It flung itself at Zero from a broken window of a tall three story building. As soon as Zero killed the other two, it landed on his back and managed to dig its dirty elongated claws into his left shoulder. Zero quickly shot and killed it, But the claw wounds were deep. Three eight inch long gashes, cut through bone pieces and muscle. He was loosing too much blood, and soon he would pass out from the blood loss. The last thing coming to mind was foot steps, and what sounded like a woman's voice saying,"You poor thing. Injured and near death, doing your life long duty until the very end. Its a shame you'll eventually have to die. But for now, you shall live. I'll give you a fair chance." and then his senses went black.

-

Wow. I think I did pretty good on that. I have a great idea for this story, but it wont be too many chapters. I would, and I might just change my mind in the end. PLZ REVIEW! Cuz you'll get no updates unless you do.

E/N: And I expect at least three reviews. And I won't be reviewing, cuz that's cheating! Now people, review! Little green button bellow? Also, the light blue box down in the bottom right? That's a good one too! ~OBR

Chapter Started: 01-24-11  
Chapter Finished: 02-03-11


	2. Chapter 2

-Shattered Hearts- -Chapter Two-

The alley was not dark, being illuminated by the silver moon light seeping through the light fog of clouds above. There would likely be a good deal of fog within hours, before midnight at the least. The scent of blood - Level E vampire blood- was thick in the air, swallowing any other scents like the dirt or many decaying buildings. I was following three of Rido's level Es, which had led me to this place. Supposedly, this is where my unfortunate target, the young hunter is currently. Jeez, couldn't he have chosen a less decayed town to dwell in?

Having finally caught up to Rido's level Es, (I wasn't walking very fast anyway) It seems as though I was right in time to see the hunter kill two of the three level Es. But as he shot the second, the third lept from atop an old three story building onto him, digging its disgusting claws into the hunter's left shoulder. Before the level E could do any worse damage, the hunter dispatched it with a head shot. It turned to dust with a ear shattering screech of both anger and agony. The hunter then collapsed, from both fatigue and blood loss.

I slowly stepped closer, unsure of whether he's unconscious or not, scanning the area for any more level Es. Rido is a fool, thinking this amateur Vampire hunter a threat. The boy probably isn't even eighteen, perhaps sixteen or so. For some reason, I murmured, "You poor thing. Injured and near death, doing your life long duty until the very end. It is a shame you'll eventually have to die, but I will give you a fair chance to live." more to myself than him.

I kneeled next to him, on one knee, checking his pulse. He was definitely still alive, barely, but still alive. I moved my left hand, placing it over his still bleeding wound. My being closer allowed me to get a better analysis of it, it was incredibly life threatening. An inch lower and it would have pierced his heart. If I don't work fast, he'll bleed to death within minutes if not seconds.

The hand I had placed over the wound for just a few seconds was now covered in blood, so I can begin healing it. I concentrated on the wound, imagining what the area should look like without the wound. My hand began glowing green, dimly at first, but soon growing stronger and stronger as my concentration increased. The cut arteries and veins stopped bleeding and began to knit themselves together. Then the muscles, tissue, bone, and skin. As soon as the last bit of skin healed, only a faint red scar remaining, I collapsed to my knees, my long, pale pink hair coated with sweat and dirt. Nearly drained of energy, I pulled out one full box of blood tablets, I then opened my mouth, swallowing every tablet. The tablets left a bitter disgusting taste in my mouth, but it was definitely better than the blood lust that was sure to follow. Every time I had ever healed a serious injury such as this, blood lust would follow. It was an inevitable occurrence, but saving someone's life was usually worth it.

Though I suppose that it was rather stupid of me to heal this one, since I am supposed to end his life. But instead, I had saved it. And I'm not even entirely sure why either. I placed my other, non-bloodied hand, over his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever.

Shakily, I stood up. I closed my eyes, searching out the locations of any more of Rido's minions. Thankfully, none were close enough to pose as an immediate threat or report to Rido the events that just occurred. Even if there were any, I could easily track and kill them. So being as the coast is clear, I began to think of how I would be able to move the hunter to a safer place.

Down a few alleys I remember seeing an old building that may have once been a chapel of some sorts. Its steeple had to have easily been the tallest building in the broken down town, perhaps fifty or so feet in the air. Not very high. I let out an exasperated, over dramatic sigh. I may have been a pure blood vampire, but I was drained of energy after healing the hunters wounds.

I stood, thinking for several minutes, about what it was that I was going to do next. Which was stupid of me, because it gave the rest of Rido's lackeys enough time to locate me.

"M'lady, has the task been completed?" asked the leader.

"Yes, isn't it obvious from all his blood covering the ground?" he couldn't argue, really, because the amount of blood lost would be enough to die from.

"Yes, M'lady. We will return to Rido-Sama with the news." and they left. Good riddance.

I turned my attention to the still unconscious hunter. I wonder why Rido wanted him dead so much, it bewilders me. From the scent of him, he isn't unstable. Just a level D vampire hunter. Heh, he would probably faint if he knew a blood sucker like me saved his ass.

I kneeled down next to him, lifting his bloody body into my arms. He was fairly light, that was good. I then started my walk down the ally to where the old church stood.

This was the beginning of my ending.

-  
I'm just not motivated to read or write anything for Vampire Knight, after I read Volume 12, which I love Yuuki, Sara is a BITCH, kaname is a douche bag, Zeros an emotionless jerk(though I still kinda like him). And aidou is smarter, which is cool. Ok, rant over with. I'll continue my VK fanfictions, I just NEED motivations and reasons and everything else. also, I haven't read a VK fanfic since like march.

please review, good or bad I really don't care.

Started: 2-26-11  
Finished: 6-10-11  
Posted: 7-1-11

damn, I'm a lazy author, sorry every1. -_-' I annoy myself even. if that's possible. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I dedicate this chapter to Sparkles the Awesome, who's fanfiction Tainted Love inspired this chapter, cuz if u read my last author's note, I was kinda, like in a 'I hate VK fanfiction ' mood. that actually lasted several to Hashi-Hashi for the nice review, the only one who bothered.

- Shattered Hearts - Chapter Three -

When we arrived at the church a little before dawn. The fog had gotten heavier by the hour, resulting in a long delay.

The church was abandoned and run down, but it would serve its purpose of supplying us with adequate shelter for now.

I laid the Hunter on one of the finer pews, as gently as I could. He groaned in his sleep, I gazed silently at his face, for the first time really. He was really quite handsome, even by a vampires standards. Hey, I can look can't I?

I placed my cool slender hand above his forehead, his temperature was slightly low, but other than that he was fine. Though, he would be awakening soon.

I awoke to the sound of a gun hammer being drawn. I looked up from the spot I evidently fell asleep at. there stood the Hunter in all his glory, gun pointed at my head.

"Don't move, blood-sucker, or I'll blow your fucking head off." He said.

I just stared at him. Not even the slighted bit afraid. Then I yawned, unintentionally flashing my fangs. He steadied his gun better, and placed his finger on the trigger.

I just continued to look at him strangely."And what effect do you think that'll do?" I started to get up but he fired three shots at me. Quicker than the bullets, I caught each one, though they did but my skin slightly at the touch.

His eyes widened, and I sensed a very faint trickle of fear from him. Everyone must fear something, not fearing is just suicidal.

In my still burning hand were the three bullets. I held them out to him, but he just glared at it like it was poison or something. Typical hunter.

I sighed,"Idiot. I wouldn't go wasting my bullets on someone who isn't your enemy."

"All of you disgusting things are my enemies. And I'm in no way like you." I almost smirked. Because, in fact we are alike in many ways.

"Then I suppose you're an enemy to yourself as well." he cringed, probably not liking the reminder of what he is.

He didn't reply.

I scowled.

He glared.

I narrowed my eyes.

He snorted.

I cracked up laughing.

He looked about to faint.

I quickly sobered up,"Are you alright? Need a pill?" I asked, digging out my last box of blood tablets.

"No." he was definitely paler than a few minutes ago.

I was genuinely concerned, for I needed him to be alive. Before I had dozed off, I had made a plan to free myself from Rido Kuran. I would join the Hunter instead, making a pact. All I would have to do is somehow get him to accept my blood-oath. Then, the one with Rido will be no more.

Zero suddenly fell to his knees, clutching his throat. I knew what was happening, he was about to loose his humanity. I'd seen happen to countless humans, its not pretty.

And I also knew what to do. I quickly rushed to his side."If you accept my loyalty, I can save you from this fate." he nodded reluctantly. I bit my wrist and brought it to his mouth. He greedily gulped down my blood, while I muttered the chant that binds me to him as his guardian and servant.

The Hunter let go, panting. His eyes returning to normal. I, on the other hand, felt like I was about to pass out. I pulled my last box of tablets and downed them in one gulp. Somehow, I would have to acquire more.

"Master, how do you feel?" I asked. Now I had to refer to him as his new title of master. Not Hunter. Oh well, I like Hunter better.

He glared at me again. How many times is he going to do that? I had no clue. "I am not your master, monster. Leave me alone." then he stood and walked out the church. I smirked, no matter where he goes, I'll always find him.

Several minutes later I left the rundown church to trail behind my master a few miles.

By noon I caught up with my master, He was going to a... School? Odd. So this is Cross Academy, home to the Vampire and Human classes. Though I heard they're separated almost always.

I lept up to the top of the fence, then over. I took in the environment and scents around me. Yup, there were definitely humans and vamps here, high class vamps at that, though only three purebloods.

I continued my walk until I came to a large building where my masters scent was strongest. Above the door was a sign that said 'Headmaster Cross's office' Cross... I think I recall hearing of the person, but it was a while ago.

Still walking towards the door, I hear the familiar click of a gun behind me. I turn around, a grin on my fac,"Master! I found you at last! And you should know by now that I'd just catch your bullets, right?"

"Begone, monster! I'm not your damn master!" he was obviously annoyed, pissed, and a slur of other emotions.

"You are. And I shall protect you from anything that tries to harm you. That is what I vowed to do." he scowled, remembering the deal with the devil(me). "I am Michika, by the way."

"I don't care. Just leave me alone." and walked off. Fine, but if I sense any danger, I will be there to protect him. I'll simply hide a little ways away." I laid down in the lush green grass and fell asleep.

-  
Haha, cute, ne? Not very long. But I'll get 2 writing ch 4 2morrow nite. I'm soon tired...

Written-07-06-11- I finished this in about 4 hours.


End file.
